Mastering the Force
by The Fox Paradox 9
Summary: Remake in process, will include more in depth plot and will take into account recent Naruto Manga Chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Voices in my head

Mastering the Force

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 1 Voices in my head

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

?

Many mysterious people sat in a circle meditating, each with a different aura. Nine in total: 3 dark, 3 light, and 3 in the grey. They all started to awaken from their meditating. The smallest one spoke in a weird dialect.

"Separate once again, are we.", The other 8 nodded in agreement. One with blonde hair then said, "It was depressing that we could not control our actions, due to those dark eyes."

"Does anyone know were we are now?" asked a brown skinned man. Most of the others shook their heads, except one, a man with almost bald shave. "I have learned that we have been contained into a child, one with a very strong connection with the force." Many were intrigued by this, "This child, who is, hmm?"

"The child's name is of foreign speech, but his name is Naruto Uzumaki. Wait I found something…..By the force." One with red and black skin growled, "Just spit it out already whats wrong." The man shook his head, "You have to experience it for your self, here." A silence washed over for a moment before many out burst were heard.

"This is unacceptable! Those worms dare harm a child so young!", shouted a man with a helmet on his head. The shortest one held in his anger, "Strong to with stand such treatment, this child is. Yes hmmmm."

The blond one, "Isn't there something we can do?" All of them silenced in thought, soon an evil chuckle was heard. The others looked at the most dark one of them all, "Why don't we teach the boy, make him the most powerful being to walk this planet. But we must make a pact for this to happen."

The dark skinned one looked worried, "Yes that is an option, but what is this pact?" The dark one shrugged, "Its just a promise that none of us will influence the boy's actions. We are only allowed to train him, what path he choses is up to him. Whether it is good or evil, we have no say in the matter. Agreed?"

The short one spoke with certainty, "Honor the Pact, we will." The rest of the men nodded in agreement, "Alright it is agreed, none of us will have the power to influence the boy in anyway what so ever. Now when will we bring the boy before us?"

The red skinned one grunted, "Bring him now, the longer we wait the longer the boy might get hurt." They all agreed, it was time the boy met his tenants.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could let him. For the past year, after getting kicked out of the orphanage, he had been targets of mobs and assassination attempts. The young boy of only six years of age was confused, no one would tell him what he did wrong. They just attacked and called him 'Demon' and 'Fox'. They were ruthless, using anything they could get their hands on to hurt him. Though recently Naruto had found a forest that the mobs never entered.

The Forest of Death

Many called him crazy for going in there, but for Naruto it was sanctuary. All of the so called, 'Beasts' actually treated him with respect. The only reason they attacked others was because they were protecting their territory. Naruto though made friends with a few, like the giant Tigers and Big Bears. Hell he played with the tiger cubs every now and them, for some reason he could communicate with them mentally. He didn't know how he did it, he just did.

At the moment though Naruto reached his forest just in time to dodge a Water Dragon plowing toward him. He disappeared into the Forest, much to the disappointment and anger of the mob. Later Naruto ran into the Bear den, mentally asking the mother bear for shelter. The Mother bear picked up Naruto and placed him with the cubs. The animals were Naruto's only friends….for now that is. Soon Naruto fell asleep to have the most life changing event that would happen to him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

?

Naruto groaned as he woke to see nine figures watching him from a few yards away. Naruto could feel their power, he almost passed out from it. With a struggled gulp he bowed his head in respect, some reason knowing that was the right way to greet them.

"Rise child and state your name." Naruto did as told, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm sorry for disturbing you with my presence." There was a rough rasping sound, "We are not *Breath* disturbed young one."

The dark skinned one spook, "Naruto can you guess why you are here?" Naruto sweated, "Well either I'm dead or this is one hell of a dream." A few chuckles were heard, the one with the weird helmet responded.

"You are not dead young Naruto you are in your mind. And we are the pieces of what you call 'Kyuubi'." Naruto eyes widened and then narrowed, "So thats the reason the villagers hate me?" but Naruto changed from anger to curiosity. "I thought that the Kyuubi was a mindless beast?" A red and black skinned 'man', growled.

"We were being controlled, but now we are separate once again. And we have a proposition for you, that is if your willing to listen." Naruto racked his brain for a few moments, "I'm listening."

The short one, "Our selves first, lets us introduce. Yes, hmmm." The others nodded.

The one with the helmet, "My title is Darth Revan, I am a Dark Lord of the Sith." Naruto looked confused but decided to hold his questions for later. The one with black and red skins stood up, "My title is Darth Maul, Sith Lord."

The tall humanoid spoke, "I am Darth Plagueis the Wise, Dark Lord of the Sith." Then a man covered in armor and had weird contraptions on his body, "My name is Darth Vader, Sith Lord." Next was a Young man with shaven head, "My name is Galen Marek, also known as Starkiller."

The tall dark skinned one stood, "My name is Mace WIndu, Jedi Master." Then the Blonde haired man spoke, "I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grand Master."

Naruto was confused, 'Whats with all "Sith" and "Jedi" titles?' An elderly looking man stood up, "My name is Obi-won Kenobi, Jedi Knight."

The last one was short, green and had pointy ears, "Yoda, my name is, Jedi Master am I." Naruto looked at them all in nervousness, with a gulp he asked, "Can you explain what your titles mean?" Mace motioned for Naruto to sit in a chair that appeared out of nowhere.

"You see Naruto, long ago the universe was connected, people could visit other inhabited planets. The Universe was large and full of power, the most powerful people though were the force users."

Starkiller, "The force is what binds us, from you to the plants and animals, right to the planet it self. It was once said that one could do anything with the force. An example, I brought down a starship the size of your village out of orbit to the ground."

Maul groaned, "Damn it Star will you stop bragging about that!" Starkiller rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Darth Vader spoke in his slow way, "The force *Breath* has two sides, a light *breath* and dark."

Mace continued, "The ones that followed the light were called Jedi, the once that followed the Dark were called Sith. The Jedi and Sith has been fighting for very long time." Luke then added, "But one day the force users was reduced to just me, and through that the force was balanced. I tried to rebuild the Jedi order but it didn't last long. Soon all force users died out, we nine spirits for some reason came together on this planet."

Obi-wan, "Some higher power, added us into the Kyuubi. We do not know why it happened it just did, I believe that we were put in you for a reason." Naruto, getting more relaxed, asked, "Is there a way to be both light and Dark?"

Starkiller smirked, "There is, but it is very difficult. No Jedi or Sith has ever had true balance between the light and dark parts of the force. The closest ones were me and Revan, why do you wish to know young Naruto?" Naruto coughed, "You see, on our planet we have the philosophy of Yin and Yang, Dark and Light. We believe that one must have balance to live a happy life. (A/N: Yes I used the same thing in my other story, so sue me)

Yoda hum'ed, "Wise for one so young, yes?" All of the men nodded in agreement. Naruto then asked the important question, "So what now?" Darth Plagueis stood up, "We have agreed to train you to begin the first Force user on this planet. We have made it so none of us will influence you, we will only train. Now Naruto for you to train in secret we ask you to go to the Hokage and ask to leave the village."

Luke, "We will travel across the nations, going to harsh elements to train your body and mind. And if we're lucky find the materials to make you a weapon called a light saber." Naruto eyebrow rose, "Whats a light saber?"

Maul smirked, showing his yellow teeth, "They are weapons that can cut through steel, and burn anything it touches. A truly remarkable weapon, there are many versions of it too."

Mace rose his hand to quiet the others, "Now Naruto for your first task you must go and get your leader to let you travel. Then you must go to a village to the west, across the desert. We have felt much turmoil there, now off you go. We will talk again after you leave the village." And with that Naruto was pushed out of the mind scape.

Starkiller smiled, "This boy will be the most powerful force user ever to grace the galaxy." The others agreed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…

**(A/N: Chapter 2 next, then the new version of "'We' are Naruto".**


	2. Chapter 2 To Suna

Mastering the Force

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**LOOK AT MY NEWEST CHALLENGES ON MY PROFILE!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.**

'_Jedi_'

'Sith'

'_Grey_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 2 To Suna

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage's Office

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun could you say that again?" asked a very worried Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto groaned, he knew this was going to happen, "I said that I well be out of the village for a unknown extended period of time"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto as if he had grown another head, "Why do you want to leave Naruto?" Naruto gave a cold glare, "I know why i'm hated old man." The old Hokage started to sweat, "What ever do you mean Naruto?"

Naruto banged his small hand on the desk, "Don't lie to me old man, I know about the Kyuubi! And right now I'm going to make you an offer. Either you let me out of the village…or I'll let the Kyuubi free." Naruto pleaded to Kami that the old man would fall to his bluff.

The Hokage paled, could Naruto actually do that? Hiruzen thought, 'I can't gamble the villagers safety on something like this.' The old man slouched in his chair with a defeated look on his face, "What are you're demands Naruto-kun?"

"I want some scrolls on Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and element manipulation. You _**will**_give me sannin traveling rights, you will_**not**_send ANBU after me. And when the council bitch about me leaving you will grow a fucking back bone and tell them what I told you. Have what I need by tomorrow, I will be gone until a month before the graduation of the Academy." Naruto took a deep breath and with a saddened look in his eye spoke softly.

"I understand why you kept the Kyuubi a secret from me. But like they say, 'The road to hell is paved with good intentions'. Its just like what you did old man, if you really wanted to keep me safe you would have never told the village about me being the Kyuubi's jailor. Instead you told them and made a stupid law, I'm sorry old man but you have a long way before i'll look at you the way I once did. I'll see you tomorrow at the main gate…Hokage-sama." The old man winced at the tone when Naruto changed from 'old man' to 'Hokage-sama'. It hurt his heart to see that his surrogate grandson look at him with disappointment. After the boy left the Hokage dropped his head into his palms and cried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Front gate next day

Darth Plaguies chuckled evilly in Naruto's head, 'I love the way you bluffed the old man like that.'. Luke sighed, '_It was harsh, but it got the job done._' Mace agreed, '_It was necessary, in the future we will teach you a ways to changes peoples minds with the force._'

Naruto smiled, 'I understand, Masters. You said we should head west to the Suna deserts?' Maul gowned, 'Yes we feel much turmoil their, also the desert is a good place to train.'

Naruto cut off the link as the Hokage walked up in his ceremonial robes and hat. With a sad face Hiruzen handed Naruto a large scroll, "Inside are the things you asked for, including some clothing for wherever you might go. Just…promise to return ok Naruto." Naruto nodded, "I promise Hokage-sama, have a head band waiting for me, ok?" Hiruzen gave a sad nod, and watched as Naruto exited the main gates and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Little did the two know that there was a lavender eye'd girl watching from behind a pole. She a single tear in her determination filled eyes, "Please come back Naruto-kun. I'll be strong for you when you get back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

First few months training

Naruto's masters drilled him into the ground, not that he was all powerful but he could take down a high chunnin or low jounin. After learning the Shadow Clones, that Hiruzen listed first on the scrolls given, his masters made him training harder. Every morning he would wake up, wash up, eat, and stretch. After that he would make hundreds of clones, each group working on some thing. A good thing he found out is that he can send out some of his masters into the minds of the clones. That way he could work on physical training and meditating to become stronger with the force without multiple voices in his head.

The Jedi masters taught Naruto healing, defensive force powers, and politics. The Grey taught him to sense the world around him, mind tricks, how to predict movements. The Sith taught him how to delve into a enemies mind of information, use offensive force powers, and manipulating/taunting enemies. They also told him of military strategies and past experiences they had.

Seals was another thing that Naruto learned. But before he did anything he used a horde of clones to gain muscle memory of calligraphy. After ward he could make seals on the go and in battle, even if the paper that he was using was in the air. He used seals for weight training, but not regular weight or gravity seals. After finding that his element affinity was wind and water Naruto had an epiphany. After a week of work he made a new seal that helped with his strength and speed, as well help with his elemental manipulation. The seal would, depending on chakra levels, gather the owners element affinity into weights. And to keep the weights solid and working one must work their element.

The seals that Naruto showed his masters really fascinated them, some were just improvements of past ones or completely new ones. A lot of the seals he made mostly helped with training, like the weights seals mentioned before. By using his clones Naruto covered his body in seals for everything he could think of. He had some for training, some with hidden weapons, some for enhancing bodily functions, hell he had one to prevent anyone form taking any biological samples of himself He didn't want anyone trying to recreate his powers, or forcing women to be baby factories. He etched a seal on his skull, so no one could remove it, that made sure no one could enter his head. He also made a seal, his crown jewel, that made sure that made no eye doujutsu affect him. Finally he had a seal that cleaned and fixed his cloths if they got damaged.

For ninjutsu Naruto didn't really find himself liking. The only ones he liked was, of course, shadow clones, explosive shadow clones, the other academy jutsu, and his sexy jutsu. Though he did work on element manipulation and trying to combine his wind and water elements, but he wasn't getting anywhere. In taijutsu he found one called devil leg, which only used ones legs for attack and defense. Darth Maul helped him in the style because he used something similar with his dual lightsaber when he was alive.

As for genjutsu he had no talent, but by using the force he could tell if he was in one. And with a chakra blast he could dispel it…and every other one in a 100 foot radius. He was still working on that. As for Kenjutsu Naruto carved a branch into shape and placed shocking seals on the area where a lightsaber's blade would be. As to help him not cut off a arm or leg when he finally got a real one.

In his free time Naruto would write, he was hoping that his books would give him a steady source of income. Most of them were copies of the stories his masters told him, others were on seals and stuff to help other shinobi. He would sell the stories to all, while the shinobi books were only for the village only, Jounin and higher exclusive. Another thing he loved was gambling, he didn't use the force much but he had the devils luck. Every time he went he did a advance henge into a tall black haired man with a tuxedo. For some reason he could never get rid of his whisker marks. So soon he got the reputation of the 'Fox' due to him winning all the time.

And so as time went time went on Naruto made his way to Sunakagure, having to stop at many outpost and screenings. He had to use the mind trick so many times it got annoying. But he finally got to the village and what he found there was anything from good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sunakagure

After using the mind trick to enter the village he decided to take the scenic route. he noticed that a lot of people didn't look so good. After snooping around soon found out that the Daimyo of Wind had been cutting their funding. So their was very little money to go around. Naruto continued to walk around, he soon found himself in almost empty playground. But near the end of the playground was a red haired boy about the same age as himself being bullied by a bunch of older kids. Naruto frowned and decided to intervene.

"No you can't play with us demon! You're nothing but a monster! No one will love you, you will die alone! And on that day everyone will celebrate!" yelled the leader of the group. Another boy hefted up a soccer ball and threw it at the red haired boy. Only for the ball to be caught by sand that protected the boy. The sand shot forward towards the children, seeing the other kids a threat. The kids tried to run but the sand caught them, the red haired boy tried to stop the sand but he could not control it.

"Let them go."

The sand froze at the sound of the cold monotone voice, the kids took the chance and ran. The sand started to ripple and it quickly flew back and formed a solid wall around the red headed boy. Naruto walked up, with a wave of his hand the sand fell lifeless to the ground.

"Whats your name?" asked Naruto in a softer tone. The boy started to shake, "You're not here to kill me are you?" Naruto gave a scoff, "If I wanted you dead I would have already done it. So no I don't want you dead, so lets start. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, whats yours?" The boy stopped shaking and with a weak smile spoke, "My name is Garra no Sabaku, thank you for saving them." Garra hugged his teddybear in happiness.

"Isn't the sand around you yours to control?" Garra looked down in shame, "No the sand works by itself, attacking all that it thinks is a treat." Naruto scratched his chin, "Why does the sand protect you?"

Garra took a steep back, "You'd just be scared of me." Naruto chuckled, "Trust me Garra not much can scare me." Garra sighed and decide to just get it over with. "My father sealed the Ichibi no Shukaku into me. He sacrificed my mother to do it." Naruto gave a smile.

"It seems to me that we're more alike than I thought Garra." Garra stared in confusion, "What do you mean Naruto?".

"I mean that I have the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed in me, we are brothers like it or not." Garra's gave a bright smile, "Will you be my friend then?" Naruto nodded, "Of corse Garra, now I have to ask, why does it look like you haven't slept in months?"

Garra grumbled, "The stupid Tanuki tried to take over my body when I go to sleep. So I've been force to become a inso…insu…whats it called?" "Insomniac?" Garra nodded, "Yeah thats it!" naruto took on a black look for a moment before coming back to reality. "If you want Garra I could help you with the Ichibi."

Garra was literally jumping on the balls of his feet, "Really What?" Naruto calmed Garra down, "I'm going to talk to the Tanuki and make sure you can sleep ok?" Garra was so happy he could only nod in response.

Naruto placed his hand on Garra's head and dived deep into his mind.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Garra's mind

Naruto appeared in a vast endless dessert with a small sun in the air, no clouds or water for as far as the eye can see. Next to him was Darth Vader and Yoda, he didn't go into anyones mind without back up. Naruto finding nothing did the next best thing.

"Is there any fat ass raccoon here?", yelled Naruto making Yoda chuckled in his way and Vader shake his head. Out in the distance the saw the bIjuu roaring, "**COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YA ASSHOLE!**" Using the force Naruto and his chosen Masters appeared before the Bijuu. The Ichibi was covered in rusted chains connected the towering steel balls. Around the Bijuu's neck was a Giant pad lock that had the crude seal on it. Though the Bijuu was tied down it looked like with the slightest yank the chains would break. Well..Naruto would have none of that.

"So you're the fat ass raccoon that as been placed in my friend. You're one ugly mother fucker, as anyone told that before?." Shukaku roared, sending a gigantic wave of wind toward the trio. Yoda humphed and with a tap of his staff shut the Bijuu's jaw. "_Rude this one is. Learn manners, he must._" Rage filled Shukaku's eyes, these insects dare mock him?

"Now Shukaku, I've come here for one reason and that is to shut you up. For too long have you ravaged my new friends mind. And now I'm going to fix that, Master Vader if you will." Naruto's Grey Master gripped the desert monsters throat with the force, and brought down the head so the pad lock seal was near them. Naruto bowed to his master in thanks, using his mind and the force he started to fix and improve the seal. The bijuu watched in horror as the chains on the seal lose rust and get bigger and stronger. The Bijuu's legs gave out under the tremendous weight of the chains. A bunch of strange pipes appeared above the monster, with amazing speed they shot into the back of the Bijuu.

Shukaku howled in pain as the pipes were injected into his back. "**YOU BASTARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**" More and more locks and chains started to weigh down the beast. Soon the seal was done, but what happened next made the Bijuu tariffed for its life. The pipes on its back started to drain the youki out of him. The youki then went through another seal on the pipes that filtered it into pure chakra. The chakra that came out the other end of the pipes rose to the sky and into the sun. The sun slowly started to get bigger.

"The new seal Shukaku not only prevents you from escaping but it also allows Garra to sleep. He now has full control over the sand, you will have no control of it or his mind. Finally the seal will slowly drain you of your youki and transfer it into Garra. In a few years time you will be nothing than a tiny ignorable voice in the back of Garra's head. No longer will you torment my friend!" With that Naruto and his Masters left, leaving a very angry Bijuu.

"**DAMN YOU!.**"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Naruto came back to his body, he opened his eyes to a happily sleeping Garra, and surrounded by ANBU. Naruto knew there was no way of escape without a fighting.

.

.

.

.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

The Kazekage appeared next to the two boys, "You have no idea."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3 Questions and Backbone

Mastering the Force

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.w**

'_Jedi_'

'Sith'

'_Grey_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 3 Questions and Backbone

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As Naruto came back to his body, he opened his eyes to a happily sleeping Garra. A~~~~nd surrounded by ANBU.

.

.

.

.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

The Kazekage appeared next to the two boys, "You have no idea."

Naruto gulped, "Now Kazekage-sama I believe we can talk this out like civilized human beings. There is no need for violence, right?" The Kazekage growled, "You have 30 seconds to tell me what you did to my youngest child." Naruto looked around at the other ANBU and took a peek into some of their minds to see their strength. He flenched at the strength of the wind and puppet users. He took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.

"Well in summery I fixed your sons seal, allowing him to sleep and gain more control over his sand. Not to mention that in a few years the Ichibi will be no more." The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, searching the boy's eyes for deception. After a while he grunted and signaled for a ANBU to come forward.

"Take my son to my house and into his room." Just as the ANBU was about to grab Garra a scowl formed on Naruto's face. The ANBU was then flung across the park with a force push. Naruto growled, "You will not touch my friend! You impostor!" The Kazekage eyes widened and then growled, "You better have a good excuse for attacking my men _boy_." Naruto waved his hand and the mask of the ANBU that he attacked was taken off. The Kazekage then got furious, the man behind the mask wasn't the same shinobi that was assigned to the mask. Not to mention the facial features and skin tone was not native to Suna. Thus showing that the ANBU was a spy of some sort.

The Kazekage snapped his fingers, "Take him to the interrogators!" The Kazekage looked over Naruto with curiosity. 'This boy probably just stopped my son from being captured. But how did he know the man was a spy?' The Kazekage, not wanting anymore chances, picked up his son. He turned his head to Naruto, "Follow me boy, we shall talk in my office." As they walked toward the Kazekage building Naruto noticed the many shinobi staring in bewilderment at seeing the Kage actually holding his son.

As they got to the office the Kazekage put his son on a table and lifted the boys shirt as to examine the seal. He was amazed at the complexity of the new seal. Naruto just sat in a chair waiting patiently letting his eyes drop but always being aware of his surroundings. The Kage then went over to the intercom, "Send for Chiyo-baasamam, tell her its about Garra's seal." After that he too took a seat and rested his eyes. It was about an hour until the doors opened to reveal an old short lady.

"What do want Kira, I don't have time for you." The Kazekage(Kira) sighed, "Chiyo-baasama, how many times have I asked you too." The lady interrupted, "I don't care I was working on my puppets, I don't need to be annoyed by an hooligan like you!"

"Chiyo are you still so bitter about what happened to Garra?" The woman glared, "You bet your pompous ass I am!" Kira sighed, "Well if its any conciliation Garra can now sleep." Chiyo froze a second before cleaning out her ear with her finger, "I'm sorry I must be going senile in my old age. Did you just say Garra-chan can sleep now?" The Kage motioned his hand over to Naruto. "Just ask that young man next to you." said Kira with a smile. Chiyo jerked as she finally noticed Naruto sitting in a chair near her. 'This boy is good if he could hide his presence so well.'

Naruto cracked open a single eye and spoke, "What are you looking at you old hag?" Kira tensed, just waiting for Chiyo to attack Naruto for his disrespect. For some reason though she didn't, she just smirked and snickered. "I like you child, whats your name?" Naruto took off his hood allowing the Kage and puppet master to see his face. Naruto had changed, not that the Kazekage and old lady knew what he was like before. His skin was paler and his whisker marks were longer and thicker. His iris of his eyes were large, solid blue with a yellow and purple circles on the outline. His sun kissed hair was even more unkept and his ears were pointed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, at the moment i'm traveling the land training in my new powers before I return to Konoha to become a shinobi." Chiyo smiled, for some reason Naruto reminded of her grandson Sasori. Oh how she missed him. Chiyo shook her head shaking the depressing thoughts out of her head. After that she finally noticed the sleeping Garra behind Naruto. She walked over and looked at Garra's new seal after taking off the small boy's shirt.

Chiyo eyes shined with amazement, "This is some of the most complex sealing I've ever seen! Just the sheer number of fail safes and restraints are amazing." She looked back at Naruto before asking, "Kira said you did this?" Naruto nodded, "Hai it was I, I couldn't just stand by and watch as one of my brothers is tortured by his tenant." A flash of realization flicked through Kira and Chiyo's eyes. Chiyo looked at Naruto with curiosity, "Which one do you hold young Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled, "While Garra holds the first, I hold the ninth." The two adults paled, the strongest of the Bijuu was sealed in the blond haired boy in front of them. "That is very…interesting young man." said a very nervous Kazekage. "Would you please tell us what is your purpose being in our village?" Naruto nodded, "I just felt suffering from Garra, I have the ability to feel emotions from people. After this I plan to go to Kirigakure due to the massive amounts of anger, hatred, and sadness coming from that land."

Chiyo nodded, "The thing you speak of in Kiri is a civil war. Recently the Mizukage changed and started a bloodline purge, he's ordered the death of any and all kekkei genkai. Thats all I've gotten from my spies, recently though I haven't gotten my monthly updates. I fear that they are dead." Naruto was disgusted that some one would kill others just for being different. It was just like his life, just on a much larger scale.

'_We must help the people there Naruto, also you get a real challenge there._' spoke Starkiller. 'Yes you've been training for a while, you must try out your powers in real combat.', Voiced Darth Vader. Naruto agreed 'I will go my Masters.'

The Kage and Puppet Master watched as Naruto's eyes glazed over for a second. As if he was in another world all together. Kira decided it was time to talk again, "So Uzumaki, what do you plan on doing?" Naruto thought about it for a second.

"Well first I wanted to talk to you about getting a better treaty with Konoha. Through this I could get a lot of favors and a better chance in the future to become Hokage. Also I was wondering if you, your village being the country with the most wind users, be able to help me and my wind element manipulation?"

Chiyo chuckled along with Kira, 'This boy is already thinking about the politics of being a Kage at his age.' Kira smiled, "Well Naruto I would like to help you but you see I have a small problem. If you are able to get rid of it then I would be happy to help you and your village." Naruto was getting nervous, while Chiyo frowned. 'What are you up to Kira?'

"And what might that be Kazekage-sama?" The Kage placed his hat on his desk and rested his head on his laced fingers. "I'm going to be blunt, I want you to assassinate the Wind Daimyo." Chiyo and Naruto gaped at the man. Naruto started to stutter, "W-W-Why do y-you want m-me to do t-t-that?" The wind shadow got a dark look in his eyes, "I have no doubt you've seen the state of my village." Naruto nodded while Chiyo scowled at the Kage.

"The Daimyo that we have now is a greedy, egotistical, maniac. He's been draining my village dry, we only have enough money in our emergency funds to last us another year. After that the village would be shut down, I ask you if you could kill him without leading any evidence to either of our villages. Hell you could frame another smaller village, I don't care. What I do care about is that the new Daimyo is a level headed person that would help my village to grow strong. If you are able to do this my village would forever in your debt."

Naruto sighed, 'What do you think masters?' There was a long silence before Revan spoke up. '_Follow the force Naruto, it will tell you what the right thing to do is._' Naruto connected to the force for a minute before opening his eyes to the adults. his eyes filled with determination.

"Alright Kazekage-sama I'll do it, but you must first send a message to the Hokage about whats going to happen. Only the better treaty and training part. The killing a major political figure..well lets keep that to as few people as possible." Chiyo was worried but decided it was the boy's choice.

The Kage smiled, "Good, now is their anything you might need before you go and I send the letter?" Naruto thought for a second, "I was wondering if you know any countries that are famous for special metals, weapons and gems?" Chiyo was the one to answer, "You want to go to the land of Iron, search out the Samurai Mifune. Tell him that I sent you and that if he wants to fulfill his debt he is to help you." This got a weird look from Kira.

Naruto nodded, "Ok I'll be back within the week, until then please send word to the Hokage of whats going on. Tell Garra when he wakes up that i'll be back and to train on working with his sand." With that Naruto disappeared in a black and white smoke Shunshin. Chiyo looked at Kira with a scowl.

"You better hope the boy doesn't get captured and interrogated. Otherwise it will turn into an political nightmare." With that she left with little Garra in her hands.

Kira smiled and then thought, 'I don't know why but I can't help but believe in that boy. He will go a long way in the shinobi world.' The Kazekage took out a scroll and started to write.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hokage's office

The Hokage was surprised at the sound of tapping glass wandered to his ears. The only messenger birds that went directly to the Kage's office were ones from other Kages. He looked to see a large brown hawk with a scroll on its back. The scroll had the insignia of the Kazekage. He opened the window and gently took the scroll from the hawk. After checking to see if the scroll was a trap, finding it was not, he opened it. He was amazed at what he read.

_Dear, Sandaime Hokage_

_I, the Kazekage, am writing you to let you know that a boy named Uzumaki Naruto entered my village a few hours ago. How he got past the guards I don't know, but thats besides the point. The point is the child has helped me with a major problem in my life, and is now working on another one. Because of this I am willing to go over the Konoha/Suna treaty again and make it more beneficial for both our countries. That is if the boy completes the goal given to him. I have promised the boy if he completes his task I will let him train with our best Wind element masters._

_If you are wondering about the problems your boy fixed I can only tell you the first one. Apparently the boy is a genius in Fuinjutsu, he helped fix the seal on my own jinchuuriki. And before you ask yes he told me who he was. Do not fret, due to his help I will not try to keep him against his will or brainwash him. Just to let you know he told us that after training he would be heading to Iron country and then to Kirigakure. Thats all I know at the moment. _

_As to the second task, well it is a very delicate matter so we decided to keep it under wraps. I will send another hawk to tell if he did or did not complete his task. Know this if he does not a major political disaster could happen. But for some reason I believe in the boy. He help put my family back together, so 'll believe him. I must commend the young boy though, he has a good mind in politics, he even stated that he is mostly doing this to gain favors, so becoming Hokage will be easier._

_I believe that is all, if you have anything you need to ask just send it back with the hawk._

_From,_

_Yondaime Kazekage_

P.S. - _He told me say this. 'I know your trying to keep it secret, stop being a pussy and tell the old bags where I've gone.' I do not know how you put up with such disrespect but that is none of my concern. _

The Hokage looked over the scroll about 10 times before cursing, "Oh my Log that boy will be the death of me." He sighed, 'Maybe…just maybe…its time for me to take charge again. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, but first I myself need a plan on how to deal with them. I should probably….."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Council Chambers

The was filled with many types of people. There was the Arrogant, the Egomaniacs, the Bigots, and Hypocrites, and the Schemers. But there were a few people that were good: The shinobi council was ok, well all except Uchiha Fugaku. He was just as bad as the civilian council. But I digress, the Sandaime Hokage walked in with a copy of the scroll that he got from the Kazekage. He walked up and sat in his super comfortable hokage chair, there were a few perks to being Hokage.

"Now I know many of you are wondering why I called this meeting so I'll get straight to the point. I believe a few of you have noticed that a certain boy is missing from the village." He was cut off by his rival Danzo, "Get on with it Hiruzen, Where is the Jinchuuriki?"

Danzo started to sweat as the Hokage plowed KI on to Danzo's person. "You will address me as 'Hokage-sama' is that clear Danzo?" The 'crippled' man bowed and apologized. Hiruzen knew it was fake but he let it slide.

"As for your question Danzo…Naruto is out of the village." He raised his hand to silence the roars of anger. "To tell you all the truth I had no choice, he told me if he wasn't allowed to leave the village for some time he would have released the Kyuubi." The council paled. One Nara clan head muttered, "Troublesome."

"But do not fret there seems to be good to come of this situation." Many ears perked, "I just got a message a few hours ago that Naruto is alive and is currently in Suna." A few yells about Naruto being a traitor shouted, "SILENCE!" roared the Hokage. After everyone quieted down the Sandaime continued. "It seems that Naruto has done a great service for the Kazekage, and through that he wishes to talk over a better treaty between the our and his village."

This caused many to murmur and others to smile. Hiashi, the Hyuuga clan head, asked, "Will you divulge what action that Naruto did to gain such respect from the Kazekage?" Hiruzen sighed, he hoped no one would ask that.

"Apparently Naruto has become a seal master, he helped the Kazekage by fixing the seal on his jinchuuriki. Now before you all start yelling about 'The demon is gathering followers'" The Hokage said the last part with a mocking tone. "I want you all to know that Naruto is only helping those like him, the only thing I believe he could call family." The hokage took a drag out of his pipe and blew a smoke ring.

"This is madness!" yelled a very upset Uchiha clan head. "You let a child manipulate you! And because of that we lost our only possible weapon!" The Hokage slammed his fist on his desk breaking it.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR TOUNGE UCHIHA! I will not have my subordinates questioning my authority! I could not and will not gamble the lives of the villagers! Naruto threatened to release the Kyuubi in my office! If he had done that I would have been killed, and I am the only one at the moment that knows the Death Reaper Seal Jutsu. So I chose the lesser of 2 evils, I let him go." The Hokage took a few deep breaths.

"Naruto promised me he would be back for the graduation exams. But from what I read in the Kazekage's letter I would say he's already chunnin. I might have to up his rank due to him learning so fast. Now are there another SMART questions that some people would liked answered?" The Hokage glared at everyone, daring them to ask stupid questions so he can pound them into the ground. After a long silence no one asked anything. Hiruzen gave a grandfatherly smile, which freaked a few people out.

"Now thats all over I believe all of you have other things to do so…GET THE FUCK OUT!" The chambers emptied faster than you could say 'Kami no Shinobi'. Hiruzen took a long pull on his pipe.

"I really need to get all that stress out of my system. I wonder how my grandson Konohamaru is doing?" With that Hiruzen Sarutobi left the chambers and walked to his home, hoping to spend time with his family.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wind Country

Naruto, with his hood up, creeped through the night. It had taken him 2 days to get to the Daimyo's home. It was a oasis in the middle of the dessert, it had the only water source for a hundred miles. Naruto felt the cool night air on his skin, the force flowed through him as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Well lets get this started." And he jumped over the town wall into the Daimyo's palace.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC…..

**THE POLL IS OVER, and I'm laughing due to the majority voted for Android 18. Though her in the poll was just a joke, I will make it work! Nothing will stop me! NOTHING!**

**ahem..anyways Check out my new Challenges on my profile and try my other crossovers. I'll be writing my first non-crossover fanfic. But that won't be posted till my other stories are all at chapter 5 or more. Well until next up date, stay awesome! Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4 Assassination and Spoils

Mastering the Force  
By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.  
****Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.w**

'_Jedi'  
_'Sith'  
_'Grey_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 4 Assassination and the Spoils

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Wind Country

Naruto, with his hood up, creeped through the night. It had taken him 2 days to get to the Daimyo's home. It was a oasis in the middle of the dessert, it had the only water source for a hundred miles. Naruto felt the cool night air on his skin, the force flowed through him as the adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"Well lets get this started." And he jumped over the town wall into the Daimyo's palace.

Naruto dropped to the ground and with small push of the force landed silently. Sticking to the shadows Naruto easily infiltrated the building. Quickly knocking out guards and hiding them as he encountered them.

'This is too easy' thought Naruto as he got to the Master bedroom. 'The security is way to lax, somethings not right.' His masters stayed silent in his mind. He used the force to feel inside the room, he felt about 100 or so signatures. Way too many to have in a simple bedroom. Applying chakra to his ears he listened in.

"Daimyo-dono are you sure an assassin is coming?" asked a man only for another rough voice to say. "Yes, my sensor shinobi have already sensed the assassin, they just can't pinpoint the exact location. But they did say the assassin has large chakra stores. So we must be ready for anything."

Naruto cursed his stupidity, 'of course he would surround himself with his guards. Naruto thought for about ten minutes and then he came up with a plan. Taking out ten blank pieces of paper and some ink and brush Naruto started making a special explosive tag. After the tags were done and he dried the ink with chakra Naruto went to a nearby window. Focusing with the force as hard as he can he moved the slips of paper slowly into the room. None of the guards or Daimyo noticed ten tags skating across the floor.

All the tags were in position, each one a good distance from the primary target. Naruto smiled, 'For some reason I have the distinct urge to say "Art is a bang" and then trigger the tags. Uh why not.'

"Art is a bang. Katsu!", somewhere in Iwa a blond haired teen with love of explosives smiles somehow knowing another has joined in appreciating of real art.

Then all hell broke loose as fire balls and dark green gas filled the Daimyo's room, Naruto watched as one by one the guards fell to the ground either unconscious or dead. The Daimyo thankfully was unharmed, the man himself was shivering like a leaf in a storm. Naruto smiled and let his Yin side or, Dark/Sith side of himself a little more control and entered the room. He used chakra and the force to fill the man with fear. Naruto forced all the windows and doors to shut and lock everyone out.

"**Hello Daimyo-dono, I have come to give judgment for your greedy ways. Are there any last words before i give out your punishment?**" Naruto used the force to pick up a random samurai sword from the dead/knocked out body guards. The Daimyo shivered and begged.

"Please let me live! I'll give you anything money! power! women!…..men? Your not a eunuch are you? " Naruto got a twitch in his finger at the last part. He didn't give the Daimyo anymore chances to talk as he beheaded the fat man. The head rolled of and dropped to the floor. His face frozen in a expression of horror. Naruto looked at it and all the other bodies before walking over to a near by trash bin and emptying his stomach.

Naruto grumbled, 'Please tell me its not like this every time.' In his mind Mace spoke, '_It will get easier over time, but you must remember not to shut off your heart or kill for pleasure. Its only then that you are even worse than the most horrid sith lord._' Naruto thanked his master and continued. As Naruto looked around the office he found a vault behind a embellished picture of the now dead daimyo. In side naruto smirked. All around him was gold, gems, scrolls, and other precious items. Naruto decided to take a ditto for himself and a chunk for the Kazekage. As he got to the back of the Vault he found a very large decorated scroll.

Naruto grind like a mad man, in front of him was a very rare summoning scroll. The summoning scroll for phoenixes, the great fire birds. Naruto quickly sealed up all he wanted and decided it was time to get the hell out of dodge. As he got out of the palace the alarms went off, by the time the officials were there Naruto was already half way to Suna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Hokage Office

The Sandaime Hokage was doing his daily paperwork using shadow clones while he himself worked on his painting. It was a painting of the village but with a difference, there was an extra face on the hokage mountain. It was Naruto's face. No one knew but the Hokage already named Naruto his successor. And no one could challenge it until after he Naruto had been in office for a week. As he finished the whisker marks on Naruto's face he sighed.

"What the hell do you want Jiraiya?" asked the Hokage in a very agitated tone. Jiraiya dropped his genjutsu, "How'd you know I was there?" Hiruzen pointed to a corner, in said corner was a small monkey watching vigilantly over the office. Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll ask again, what the hell do you want? I am really not in the mood for your shenanigans." Jiraiya winced at the anger in his sensei's voice. "Well I just wanted to check in, give you my yearly report and maybe check in on Naruto." The second Jiraiya named Naruto the room filled with KI.

Hiruzen growled, "If you must know Jiraiya, Naruto-kun is abroad traveling the elemental nations. Last what was heard that he was in Suna." Jiraiya frowned at this, "What do you mean, you let him out of the village?" Hiruzen sighed and extinguished the Killing Intent.

"He threatened to release the Kyuubi if he wasn't allowed to leave. I had no other option, he did promise to return in a few years time." Jiraiya got a disgusted look, "You just let my students legacy out of the village?"

The Hokage roared, "DON'T YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT NARUTO!You who let Naruto to the wolves! At least Tsunade was lied to and I was occupied by my job and the stupid council. You on the other hand left to work on your 'Spy network' and your stupid perverted book!" Jiraiya cowered in front of the anger of his sensei. Hiruzen took a few deep breaths, "Anyways is there anything major thats happened from your spies?"

The toad sage took out a folder and handed it to his commanding officer. Hiruzen opened it and read over it, "The wind Daimyo was assassinated?" Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah apparently he got word about the assassination but that didn't stop the assassin. When they got to the scene of the crime they found over 45 dead guards and 35 guards knocked out. Not to mention the Daimyo himself was beheaded. But thats not all it seems the main vault was raided, but only about a quarter of it was taken."

Hiruzen paled and thought, 'Was that the task the Kazekage asked of Naruto?' Hiruzen stroked his beard, "Anything else Jiraiya?" Hiruzen turned the page and saw a picture of two men in black cloaks with red clouds. The sannin said, "Thats a new organization called the Akatsuki. right now we don't know whats their purpose all I know is that their after the Bijuu. Luckily I heard hay won't make their move for a few years yet. In that time Naruto must be able to take down S and SS-rank criminals."

Hiruzen chuckled, "If thats all we have nothing to worry about. From what I can gather over the period of 6 to 8 months Naruto is already chunnin level. Not to mention he has probably surpassed you in sealing." Jiraiya scoffed, "Like that will ever happen, the only one to do that was Minato and that took him years."

"Shadow Clones." Thats all Hiruzen said to get Jiraiya to pale. The sage looked at the Hokage and asked, "How many?" Hiruzen just smiled, "From his letters he can make up to 250. You must remember he still is young for his age. Now imagine that combined with the sealing books from his father and the normal ones I gave him." Hiruzen watching in amusement as Jiraiya started crying in defeat. Hiruzen looked at the folder again and saw a page about Kirigakure and the civil war. That caused Hiruzen to remember the last letter he got.

'_I'll be going to Water country in a few months, i've heard about a lot of killing going on. I'm hopping to make a difference.' _Hiruzen put his pipe down and got Jiraiya's attention. "I want you to get your spies in Kiri to work over time within the coming months. Knowing Naruto he's going to cause a lot of noise."

Jiraiya nodded and left in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen swiveled his chair and looked out the office window. 'You are going to be a legend my boy. I just wish i'll be there to see it.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Kazekage's office

"Yo." spoke Naruto as he pop'd out of no where into the office. The Kazekage jumped and fell on his ass in surprise, "Don't do that!" Naruto snickered, "Well your the Kage of your village, shouldn't you be more aware of your surroundings?" Kira grumbled for a second before perking up.

"My people have told me the Daimyo was assassinated, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Kira asked with a sly grin. Naruto slyly said, "Now how would a young child like me know anything about killing?"

Silence stayed in the air for a moment before both erupted in laughter. "You did good Naruto, you did good. I heard from my contact in the palace that the next daimyo is going to returning missions from Iwa and Ame back to us. Thanks to you our village will be healthy again." Naruto took out a scroll and tossed it to the Kage.

"I think this might help to jump start your village. Inside is enough to refill your treasury and emergency village account. But I must ask you something." Kira looked at the boy, "And what is that if I may ask?"

"I was wondering if you would let me keep a summoning contract I found in the vault?" Kira stroked his chin and asked, "Which contract is it?" Naruto took the scroll out and showed it to the kage. The kage looked over it and smiled. "I'll allow it young Naruto, its the least I can do. Now I believe my daughter has been asking about you. Ever since you helped Gaara she's been wondering where you went." Naruto had the decency to blush at that.

"I am very flattered Kazekage-dono, but right now I have a lot of stuff to do. But if in the future I see her I would be honored to get to know her if its ok with you?" Kira nodded, "I have no problem with that, now lets finish the bargain. My village's best Wind manipulator happens to be Chiyo-baasama's brother, Ebizo. Find her and you find him, but I warn you no one has ever finished their training with him."

Naruto smiled, "Well I wouldn't want everything handed to me now would I?" Kira nodded and gave Naruto directions.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
Months later

Over the training Ebizo agreed to train Naruto in Wind manipulation. During this time Naruto decided not to use shadow clones as to get personal training. During private training Naruto managed to mix wind chakra with his force push, as to trick enemies to think his force push was a wind technique. Also over the time Naruto and Chiyo talked over seals and Chiyo gave him a run down of puppetry as if he ever had to fight a puppeteer in the future,

Naruto also found his first publisher for his books, the first book was the recount of when Obi-wan and his teacher first found Anakin on Tatooine. Though his sith master Maul was kind of upset about writing the moment when he was killed. The book was an instant hit, it even out sold the Icha Icha series and thats saying something. So now he had a steady form of income.

After finishing his training he said his goodbyes which was kind of emotional.

Flash Back

"You promise to visit some time?" asked a sad Gaara, while holding his teddy bear. Naruto smiled, "I promise brother, and if you every need me just send out a chakra spike full of ichibi's power and I'll come as fast as I can." Gaara and Naruto had a hug before Naruto went over to Kankurou. Kankurou and Naruto caked like brothers that never stopped annoying each other.

"Now Kankurou remember you have to stop use'ing Temari-chan's make up kit or you'll never get a girl in the future."

"ITS WAR PAINT!" Naruto snickers, "What ever makes you sleep at night." Naruto then turns to Temari, who immediately gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You better visit me or i'll drag your ass back and beat it with my fan." Naruto blushed and nodded. He then gave respect to his teachers and the Kazekage and left.

End Flash Back

And so Naruto was now on his way to Iron country to look for the parts needed for his future light sabers. His adventure had only just begun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
TBC…

**A/N: Next to be updated will be We are Naruto and Hellsing Blood. So keep on the look out and stay awesome.**


	5. Chapter 5 An Unexpected Friend

Mastering the Force

By Uzunaru999

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.**

**I'm changing the pairing only by a bit, you will see in this chapter.**

'_Jedi_'

'Sith'

'_Grey_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 5 An Unexpected Friend

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It took Naruto a while to find Iron country, mostly because it wasn't on any normal map. (seriously I checked all Naruto info sites and not one map had Iron country on it)

It took him about two months time, during that time Naruto had trained harder in the force. The Jedi had been teaching Naruto on sensing danger and reading others emotions. Darth Plagueis had showed Naruto force lightning, much the young boys joy. While Starkiller had started Naruto on meditation and understanding visions that came with it. Though he had not had full visions of the future yet.

During the middle of his first month traveling Naruto had a idea, why not have a spy network? So while he traveled he started building one, it started out small a traveling merchant that had a lot of connections. Then it started to grow, he gained spies by either money, becoming friends, or the sith's favorite through fear.

At the end of the second month Naruto had created a large network, stretching all across the elemental nations. Right now though he was finding it difficult to travel from one spy to another quickly. But thankfully his seal making came to the rescue, Naruto remembered one of his masters telling him about holographic-com links.

Naruto spent a whole week just making the seal that would sent audio and visual data from one point to another. It wasn't long until every spy that was in his network had the seal, and taught how to use it.

But enough about things that will come later in the story.

As the young Naruto got closer to the land of Iron he kept getting a pull from the force, telling him to make a detour before going there. Not one to ignore the force Naruto followed the pull. It wasn't long until he came to a large ravine between the borders of Kusa and Kumo. Deep in the ravine he saw a house. But not just any house, a house made of metal and technology from space. As his masters had shown him mental images of the technology.

Using the force Naruto floated down to the house. As he got closer he noticed a few maintenance droids, but with the force he could tell their was an assassination droid hiding, waiting to see if the blond was a threat.

Naruto slowly walked to the front door and knocked. It wasn't long until the door opened and Naruto was greeted by a silver blaster aimed at his forehead, Naruto though didn't flinch.

"Well thats a friendly greeting."

From the shadows a gruff voice responded, "Whats your purpose brat, if your from some stupid daimyo wanting my weapons just forget it."

Naruto slowly used the force to tilt the blaster away from his head, he head the gasp from the shadows.

"Where did you learn force manipulation boy?" growled the hidden man.

Naruto calmly asked, "I just wish to know how someone has gotten there hands on space tech. My masters have told me about it but I've never seen it in real life before."

The man put his blaster in a holster and exited the shadows. The man's face was rugged and had a few nasty scars from past battles or mishaps. His hair was black and cut was just a bit thinker than a buzz cut. He was just a little under 2 meters tall and had dark brown eyes.

The man was wearing some very old armor and had two blasters on his belt and on his back was a metal item that Naruto could not identify.

"My name is Kenshin Fett, may I know the name of the Jedi in front of me?"

In his mind a few of his masters perked up at the mans last name. Naruto quickly remembered one of Master Mace's stories about how he beheaded a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and for your information I am neither Jedi nor sith. I am a force user of neither light nor dark, I am in balance. Judging by your name you are related to Jango Fett."

Kenshin nodded, "Yes he his my 4 times great grandfather, though his son, Bobba Fett was a perfect clone of him. So its kind of confusing, come in and sit down and tell me your story." Naruto nodded in thanks and walked in and sat down at a nearby table. Kenshin left for a moment only to come back with two beers, a drink that was foreign to Naruto's planet.

"So will you tell me how you learned to harness the force? I was under the impression that all Sith and Jedi were dead and gone. Unless you found some holocrons I can't understand how you can use the force."

Naruto sighed, "Since you are the only one that knows of them I don't see any harm in telling you. I actually have nine Jedi and Sith spirits currently staying in my mind teaching me."

Kenshin eyes bulged, "Your telling me that nine Jedi or Sith are staying in your head teaching all you need to know about the force?"

Naruto just shrugged, "That about sums it up. Though they usually keep to themselves unless its for teaching. I believe its because their trying to conserve their energy. I don't really know."

Naruto felt sadness from his masters, but once again they said nothing.

Kenshin took a swig from his beer and then asked, "Well now that introductions are over I wonder the reason about why you appeared on my front door step. Care to share?"

Naruto tried the beer and almost gagged but survived. "Well if you must know I'm heading to Iron country searching for parts to create lightsaber's. But the force told me to come here and low and behold I find an ancestor of an adversary of a few of my masters."

Naruto though didn't tell the Fett that he contained the murderer of his past family.

Kenshin Fett frowned, "Well I can tell you now that you won't find all the pieces needed for your weapons. You could find the crystals and metal parts but the Diatium Power Cell will be near impossible to find without help."

Naruto was about to ask something when the force screamed to him. He immediately forced pushed himself and Kenshin out of the room as a horde of kunai with explosive notes broke through the windows.

About a quarter of the Fett's house blew up, luckily Naruto and Kenshin got out alive. Kenshin was cursing up a storm as the perpetrators made their appearance. It was two teams of Kusa nin, all eight of them armed to the teeth.

The leader of the ninja, a tall man with short green hair yelled, "Kenshin Fett! By order of our village leader you are to surrender your advance technology and come quietly to teach our scientist. Failure to comply will result in a more painfully capture!"

Kenshin growled, "You dare threaten me!" Kenshin went over to a nearby wall that wasn't destroyed and pressed a hidden button thus revealing a hidden compartment. In it he pulled out a jet black version of Jango Fett's old helmet and armor. He quickly suited up as the enemy nin jumped down into the ravine.

Naruto put up his hood to conceal his identity, he then activated a seal on his arm. There was a poof of smoke and a large wind-mill shrunken appeared. Naruto charged the weapon with wind chakra and then used the force to spin the weapon at super speeds. Literally turning the shrunken into a spinning saw of death.

Using a seal on his neck Naruto distorted his voice, "You Kusa-nin have made a grave mistake attacking my new friend. For that you will feel my wrath!_"_

The Nin broke up and attacked each targets as teams. Kenshin started unleashing a volley of blue bolts from his pistol blasters. Two of the chunnin in the first group were hit and collapsed to the ground screaming in pain depending on their wounds.

Naruto shot a huge blast of wind knocking the three genin and causing the jounin to stumble. The jounin's moment of losing his equilibrium was all that Naruto needed to saw the man in half with his floating shuriken.

The single genin that was attacking Kenshin was quickly dispatched with a single electrical shock from a taser line that shot out of Kenshin's weapon gauntlet.

The three genin that were blown away from Naruto's wind jutsu shivered in fear as the hooded demon advanced on them. Naruto's multi-colored eyes glowed under the shadow of his hood. Naruto quickly killed the two males of the three, each of them killed by beheading.

Kenshin finished his fight with the leader by blowing him up with a rocket from his jet pack. The two victors walked over the terrified female genin. Naruto waved Kenshin off and talked to the girl with his distorted voice.

"I want you to return to your village and tell your stupid leader of your failure. Tell him a new legend is rising and that legend's name is Darth Kaze! Tell the moron to spread the word."

Naruto then used the force and wind chakra to throw the girl out of the canyon. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and stopped sending chakra to the voice distortion seal.

"Well now thats over with we can only conclude that your home is now compromised and soon the Kusa village leader will send stronger and more ninja."

Kenshin growled, "Then what do you propose boy?" Naruto scratched his chin, "Well you could always come with me. I mean it does get boring and lonely traveling all by myself."

The Fett looked skeptical, "Whats in it for me?"

Naruto thought for a sec and then simply said, "You get 85% of any bounties that we gain on our journey."

"DEAL!" shouted a happy Kenshin.

After that Naruto helped dispose of the corpses while Kenshin emptied his damaged house of anything valuable. After about an hour Kenshin finished by blowing up his old house.

"Let us be off, while we are in Iron country I can build some things." said Kenshin as he picked up the sealing scroll that Naruto made for him to house all his stuff.

"Yes lets us be off." said the blond boy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konoha, Hyuuga Compound.

The Hyuuga were the holders of the bloodline doujutsu Byakugan. The eye that let them see all around them, and see the chakra circulatory system. The current head of the clan was Hyuuga Hiashi, father of the twins Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga.

[A/N: I've made Hinata and Hanabi twins and Naruto will get them both! Oh and lets not forget Temari and Tenten. *perverted giggle*]

He sighed as he looked at papers on his desk, it was another request of the twins getting the cage bird seal and another member of the main family becoming clan heir.

Hiashi usually got these three times a week, so he had to be careful on what he signed and had to read the fine print. The reason that they wanted them sealed was because they were twins thus, by law, only one of them could be would be the next clan head. The problem is that when told to spar to see who was stronger they would refuse and simply leave.

Only Hiashi knew their real strength, the two of them were already genin level yet they still have to enter the academy. Both of them already knew the Kaiten and 64-palm technique. They had also started expirementing on new Hyuuga jutsu ideas. They were both prodagies, both of them pushing themselves to the limit.

Why you may ask? Well it was because of one blond haired jinchuuriki. Hiashi knew that the twins shared the same crush. Though Hinata's was a little bit stronger, Hanabi actually gained her crush by listening to her twin talk about the boy all the time.

Though it was weird when Hanabi had told her sister about her feelings. Hiashi had watched when that happened and was surprised when Hinata just hugged and said, "We twins share everything remember Hanabi-chan."

It was after that That Hiashi got the plan to free them from the fate of getting the seal by getting a betrothal contract with between them and young Naruto.

Since Naruto's parents were dead, Hiashi knew his parents, the clan head had gone to the Hokage. After explaining the plan the Hokage agreed on the term that he give Naruto a chance to fall in love with the girls first. So they had until the girls became chunnin to get the young Naruto to fall for them.

So we come back to Hiashi finishing off the clan paper work when a branch member announced that his twin daughters had returned from their private training. Hiashi let them train by themselves within a time period.

Both of his daughter walked in, both of them sweating in their training clothes from the work out they did. Hiashi smiled, he could never be more proud of his daughters and their determination to get stronger.

"How was your training today my daughters?" asked Hiashi.

Hanabi was one to speak up, "It was great father, Hinata and I have perfected our personal jutsu. Though there is something we wanted to ask you." Hanabi was the more confident of the twins but sometimes she too had times of being shy. Most of those times was when she's talking about Naruto or talking to father.

Hinata was the one who asked, "Father we were wondering if we could alter the Jyuuken to our needs?"

Now that got their fathers attention, "Care to explain Hinata?" Hinata took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You see Father the current Jyuuken is meant for earth natured people. But I have water and Hanabi-chan has lightning nature. Thus it is difficult for us, though we have mastered the katas already. We want permission to try and alter the Jyuuken."

Hiashi actaully showed surprise on his face at the request. He thought for a bit and then smiled, "Alright you have my permission, just try and keep it from the hyuuga elders as long as possible." Both his daughters smiled and thanked him before bowing and exiting his office.

Hiashi looked to a picture of his wife on his desk and whispered, "You would be proud of them."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suna

In the land of wind the Kazekage was enjoying a day were he had little paper work. Though it was short lived as a cloaked figure appeared in his office. Kira frowned and got his gold sand ready for battle. The cloaked figure gave a evil chuckle.

"Kukukukukukuku, good evening Kazekage. I've come to ask you're help in the invasion of another village."

Kira growled, only one man chuckeld like that. "Orochimaru, you have a lot of nerve entering my village in broad daylight." The gold sand whirled around the Kage protectively, Gaara had given pointers on sand control.

"Kukuku, I see my disquise was for not, though it does not matter. I've come to ask for help in the destruction of Konoha. I know that your Daimyo has been bleeding your village dry and sending the money to Konoha. With my help we could crush Konoha and return power to your village."

Kira almost burst out laughing, Orchimaru's info was almost five months old! It was a surprise that he didn't know about the newest daimyo. So Kira decided to play along.

"I must think on this snake sannin, come back in one month."

Orochimaru hissed, "Very well, I will return in a month. I hope you choose to help, for your families sake. You wouldn't want your children to die early would you?"

Kira smashed his gold right where the snake was before he disappeared. He gave a shuddering breath and quietly whispered.

"I need to contact Naruto."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6 Different Uchiha Massacre

_Mastering the Force_

_By Uzunaru999_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or StarWars. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. Happy reading, please review.**

**Look at my challenges on my Profile!**

**Props to DragonLord577, for giving me the idea on how to change the story a bit.**

**Sorry but short chapter today, but I promise the plot twist will blow your mind.**

'_Jedi_'

'Sith'

'_Grey_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 6 Different Uchiha Massacre

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Orochimaru rose from the ground into his hidden bace. There waiting for him was his newly trained spy, A small boy named Kabuto. (Note that this is still early in the time line so Kabuto is still young)

"Did everything go as planed Lord Orochimaru?", asked the young silver haired boy. The pale man gave another one of his creepy chuckles.

"Don't worry Kabuto, I'm sure that the Kazekage will see reason. But for now you have to get ready for your infiltration. The perfect time is when my agent massacres the Uchiha clan. After that the village will be in chaos. A perfect time to go in."

"Are you sure your agent will be enough to kill the clan?"

"Yes I'm sure, due to his situation he will be the last person they would expect. Now go and get ready, I have a few more experiments to look at."

Then Orochimaru walked out of the room to go and torture more innocence just for his sick pleasure. While Kabuto left to do his job.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Hokage looked over the reports that he had been given by Itachi. He had gotten a report about a coupe that the Uchiha were planning. Itachi and a few others were the only ones that didn't go with it. Hiruzen was thankful that the will of fire still lived in a few Uchiha.

Right now he was going over his options. He had learned that negotiations were out the window. Itachi had told him that the Uchiha were dead set on ruling Konoha. The thing was that only a few of his shinobi had the ability to kill a whole clan. One of them was Itachi, but his heart didn't want to put the boy through such an ordeal.

But then again he had no other chose. The aged man looked up at the young Itachi who was bowing to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Itachi? I could get another team to do this."

Itachi stood up and looked with determination and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sure Hokage -sama, all I ask is that you spare Sasuke. I love my little brother and I believe that he will bring honor to the Uchiha name again."

Hiruzen took a very long drag on his pipe. "Very well Itachi, go and do it."

Itachi bowed his head and left in a poof of smoke. The Sandaime Hokage looked up at the raising sun to see blood red clouds. An omen that chilled his bones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Death, death and oh look there...more death. Thats what Itachi Uchiha came to when he arrived at the Uchiha compound. He had never been more surprised, some one had hit the Uchiha before him. He went through all the rooms, was scared him the most was the babies corpses. He had planed to spare them by taking them out of Konoha, but that couldn't happen now. All the babies had holes in their skulls, most likely from a kunai.

Itachi continued to look throughout the compound. Soon he heard a scream from his parents part of the compound. He quickly ran and what he found would haunt him for the rest of his natural life.

His Father was on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Itachi's mother stood up but Itachi saw the gleam of metal protruding from her back. After a few moments his mother's body feel to the floor. Only to reveal the killer of the Uchiha.

It was none other than his little brother Sasuke. But something was different, Sasuke had black flame markings across his whole body. It was at that instant that Itachi knew that Orochimaru was at the root of this all.

Sasuke looked up at itachi with an insane smile. "Hi Itachi-nii! You're just in time for the party! The party were everybody dies!" Itachi could barely comprehend what was going on. His little brother, with the power of the curse mark had killed every Uchiha in the district.

"Sasuke, why?"

Sasuke cackled, "Why you ask? Its because Father and Mother only pay attention to you! Everyone pays attention to you! And what about me, huh? No one pays attention to the runt of the family! But that all changed when Orochimaru-sama came, he gave me attention. He even gave me power to kill everyone else. To punish them for ignoring me!"

Itachi slowly took out his tanto, "I'm sorry this had to happen Sasuke, but I hope you find peace in the after life."

"Kukukukukukukuku, Oh I don't think you'll be doing that Itachi-kun." Out of the shadows appeared the Snake sannin. Itachi glared at the evil man that corrupted his little brother.

"Damn you Orochimaru!", screamed Itachi who for once let loose his emotions. Orochimaru just chuckled.

"Don't worry Itachi I'll be sure to train Sasuke-kun to be my perfect vessel."

Itachi charged quickly, but he still wasn't fast enough compared to a sannin. Orochimaru and Sasuke vanished into the night.

Itachi looked at his dying parents, to his surprise he saw his mother was still breathing. He quickly picked her up and dashed to his hospital. Hoping and praying that she would survive.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

TBC...

Yeah I know short chapter, I'm sorry I don't update as fast as others. I just like to read more than I like to write. When I actually do get some free time I usually check for updates before I work on my stories. And by the time I'm done reading the updates my free time is up. Anyways I hope you like the plot twist, I just thought of it a few days ago.

Thats all for now, Ja ne!


End file.
